


Done Waiting

by UvaRamune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Mercy - Freeform, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Pharah, Pharmercy, canon or not it's still hot, come now don't lie, ladies of overwatch, lady loving, mercy you get that younger woman!, pharah go get that older woman!, rocketangel, sapphic love, sexy af, who doesn't like women dominating women, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: It's been a while and Fareeha doesn't need aphrodisiac.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Hardly Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979364) by [cosmicwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife). 



> This is a continuation part to cinnymoon's 'Can hardly wait' read hers first ;)

                It’s been a few weeks. 

                The signs were there.

                She should’ve seen them.

                Maybe she didn’t mind them…

                She sure minded now.

                She tried her hardest not to cry out when she was enveloped in strong arms that lifted her off the ground.  She caught sight of the person in the mirror before she was spun around to a hungry eager mouth. Everything happened so fast she barely had time to react (if you call awestruck confusion a reaction) even after the person pushed her ass onto the counters of the dim lit fancy washrooms. A rough, wet kiss greeted her, muffling her voice. Suddenly her shirt was popped open, revealing her lacy black bra. An eager hand cupped her, squeezing gently but firmly. The other hand went in between her thighs under her skirt. She jerked when the other woman’s thumb grazed her underwear underneath the pantyhose she wore. Instinctively she arched into the hand.

                Fareeha’s lips moved to her neck now, sucking on her pulse point making her officially putty in the strong woman’s hands. Angela hummed in her throat, closing her eyes but immediately sprang them open when she realized where they were and that they haven’t so much as kissed before this. She panicked at the chance of someone walking in on them. Her eyes swung to the door as she heard voices pass by, she pressed her palms against Fareeha’s shoulders to push her back but the woman was on a mission. As if Angela was asking, Fareeha pulled back and shrugged off her navy jacket and let drop to the floor at her feet. _No, no that’s not what I meant!_

                Angela nearly protested but Fareeha was on her mouth again. She couldn’t resist the tongue inviting itself into her mouth. She opened her lips and Fareeha crushed her in a deep, breathy kiss making her flush hot. More voices came louder nearer and Angela again pulled away, eyes on the door.

                Fareeha growled in impatience. Determined to keep Angela’s attention she gripped her thighs and spread them apart, reached in between with a switch blade and slit a small hole to which she pushed her fingers in and ripped the panty hose into a gaping hole. Angela cried out in shock at the sudden assertion and that a weapon was previously pointed at her crotch. Fareeha smirked that she had her attention now. She kissed her again, sliding open mouthed kisses along her jawline and to her ear as her fore finger worked its way past the thong strip and into the slippery wet folds to which she grinned.

                Angela on the other hand was beet red, flustered and a mess of stammering words. Amongst those jumbled words Fareeha heard her concern. “Forget them,” she whispered. “Forget the world for a minute. It’s just you and me.”

                “BUT someone could come in-!” Angela huffed as Fareeha’s adept strong fingers, worked her throbbing clit. She tried to clench her thighs but only squeezed Fareeha’s hips.

                “I know,” Fareeha murmured against her ear, nuzzling her throat. “Exciting isn’t it?”

                _Not really!_ Even with her mind buzzing with anxiety of someone finding them, her mind slowly began to relax to the throes of her body reacting to her lover’s touch. It had been so long since anyone has touched her like this. She was more than happy to have it be Fareeha this time. The younger woman was impressive and boisterous in command on the field. And now she was commanding in a way she had hoped would be in a bedroom... _Not in a bathroom at a gala event!_

                Again her mind panicked and she began to sit back up to push Fareeha away, so intent on the door that she didn’t realize the darker woman had gotten on her knees and gripped her hips to yank her closer to the edge. She looked down abruptly when she felt her skirt yanked up and a wet tongue grazed her. She arched her back in surprise and shock, almost slamming her head onto the mirror. “ ** _Oh mein gott!”_**

                Fareeha’s grip was strong and pulling her into her mouth made Angela gasp out loud. The determined tongue stiffened enough to probe along the slick lips, pressing on her clit that was already aching with release. She pushed against Fareeha’s head in alarm, shaking her head rapidly even though her hips were rolling upwards into Fareeha’s face. The brown eyes met hers and she froze when a desperate plea lost in her throat somewhere in between her rising and falling ribs. She grasped her hair instead when Fareeha continued her ministrations.

                Angela raised her thighs and practically suffocated the Egyptian. Fareeha chuckled, sending vibrations down along her slit and her core now piked up to full attention. She was arching into her now, heels digging into Fareeha’s backside. Angela squeezed her eyes shut and held on for the ride. Fareeha’s head bobbed as she went faster, pressing the flat of her tongue, dragging it upwards from end to end.

                “ _So nah… so nah_ …” Angela whimpered. Fareeha leaned Angela back, resting her shoulders against the mirror glass as her hands trailed up under her bra, never letting go of her lower lips. She caressed the perfect handfuls and rolled her thumbs over the pert nipples, making the Swedish woman gasp louder and arch her neck to the side as she huffed and started to shiver. Fareeha prepared herself for it, she sucked, nibbled and rolled her tongue in spirals and finally Angela snapped. The cords holding her together came undone and she stretched as her body tensed and then quaked under Fareeha’s tongue.  The brunette lapped languidly to help her down from her high. Angela shuddered, gasping to catch her breath, chest heaving. When Fareeha met her eyes she saw tears sparkling in the blue eyes under the overhead lights. She kissed the trembling thighs and massaged her sides and stomach in comfort.

                “You did so good, _habibti_ ,” she said softly in between kisses. Angela tried to reply but any sound she made wavered. She swallowed hard and let her legs fall onto Fareeha’s shoulders and rested her head back on the glass as she inhaled deeply and exhaled. She covered her face when it all dawned back on her. _They were gone for so long!_

                Fareeha rose to her feet with her legs still on her shoulders. She gripped the thighs tightly as she leaned forward to kiss her. Angela hysterically pushed against her when the sudden position was too compromising. “N-n-no, no, no, no, no _verdammt!”_ Angela shook her head adamantly this time. _“Genug!”_

                “How can you say such a thing, _habibti_? You didn’t like it?” Fareeha murmured, kissing her knees tenderly, eyes on the blonde who shuddered under her touch. “No one’s come in, see? You’re safe.”

                “Am I?” Angela scooted backwards with her hands, blowing at her bangs from her face. “What brought that on, exactly? We were having dinner amongst hundreds of people. Did you have oysters or something of the sort?” At that Fareeha burst out laughing and Angela blushed hard.

                Fareeha gently pulled away from her legs, letting them rest and dangle over the counter. “As if I need an aphrodisiac to desire you. Just looking at you makes me … hungry. I’ve been wanting to do that long before you became my girlfriend. I wish to do more.” She leaned in close and Angela stared back up at her. “So **so** much more,” Fareeha whispered.

                Angela glanced away for a second then back at the brown eyes piercing her very soul, “What… else… what did you have … in mind?”

                Before Fareeha could reply there came a knock on the door and Angela immediately stiffened, paling in fear. _Scheisse! That’s right!_ She hid her face into Fareeha’s shoulder as the door creaked open.

                Zarya poked her head in, “Zorry, Fareeha, people keep azking why zhis bathroom iz ztill unavailable. You dun yet?”

                Fareeha gave a sheepish grin when she felt daggers stabbing her with a look she knew she would be scared to turn around to face. “YOU HAD A LOOKOUT?! YOU PLANNED THIS?!”

                “ _Habibti,_ not entirely!” Fareeha frantically tried to defend herself. “It just fell into place!”

                “You followed me. Grabbed me. Had Zarya keep anyone from coming in and this entire time I was panicking that someone was going to come in on us! _Verdammt!_ Why didn’t you tell me?! At least that bit of information!”  Angela was on fire. Every nerve in her body was on edge and one specifically. She grabbed the terrified Fareeha by the tie and threw her onto the lounge couch against the wall.

                Zarya averted her eyes when Angela tore open Fareeha’s shirt who protested. " _Halt deine verdammte Fresse!_ " Angela straddled her hips and began taking off her own shirt. “Zarya!”

                “Ma’am!” Zarya jumped to attention. Angela didn’t look up at her but saw the grin crossing Fareeha’s face. “Watch the door for ten more minutes, going to teach this _gor_ a lesson.”

                “Yes ma’am!” The door quickly shut and there was more muffled groans of women trying to enter. Angela leaned over Fareeha’s torso, staring at her intently, dragging one nail down in between her breasts. “Now you will see what happens when you trick an older woman.”

                Fareeha smirked and gripped her waist, “Do your worst.”

________________

                Zarya wasn’t at all surprised when Angela left the bathroom in complete modest attire, hair, clothes and makeup fixed. She walked with her head held high, her back straight but with a slight limp. It was fairly inconspicuous to anyone who wasn’t paying attention to her. After bowing her head and looking around to see if the coast was clear Zarya went in and collected Fareeha who groaned on the couch that she couldn’t move. Two ladies walked in just when Zarya was helping Fareeha back in her jacket. They noticed her and stopped to ask what had happened. Zarya did drinking motions with her thumb and grinned at the ladies who giggled behind their hands.

                “Don’t give them any ideas,” Fareeha muttered, grimacing as she held her ribs. “I have nothing left to offer.”

                Zarya laughed and swung Fareeha’s arm over her shoulder, making the soldier wince. “I’d zay azk the medic to help you but zeems like she’s had a heap of it from you.”

                Fareeha broke into a smile, cracking her neck, “This is why we train.” Zarya shook her head and chuckled. She opened the door and walked Fareeha out carefully. “You zure you want to head back?”

                “ _Meretseger_ , I need a drink… lots of it.”

 

_________________

**Author's Note:**

> translation notes~
> 
> German: Oh mein got – oh my god  
> German: So nah – so close  
> Arabic: Habibti – darling  
> German: Verdammt – god damnit  
> German: Genug – enough  
> German: Schiesse - shit  
> German: Halt deine verdammte Fresse – shut the hell up  
> German: Gor- brat  
> Arabic: Meretseger – goddess of mercy


End file.
